


L'Arrivo di Inverno

by Hermes_Zeppeli, TommykaineITA (Tommykaine), Yuu_Kanda



Category: Original Work
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen, Horror, Italiano | Italian, Madame Zelmira Challenge, no graphic violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermes_Zeppeli/pseuds/Hermes_Zeppeli, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/TommykaineITA, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Kanda/pseuds/Yuu_Kanda
Summary: “Ehi, ragazzino, aspetta un attimo,” gli disse l’uomo. Il suo tono era quasi divertito e le sue lunghe gambe gli permisero di stare al passo con lui anche quando Emile iniziò quasi a correre per distanziarlo.“Mi spiace, signore, non mi è permesso parlare con gli sconosciuti,” rispose Emile intimorito, la voce affannata per lo sforzo.“Ma io non sono uno sconosciuto, Emile,” disse l’uomo, precedendolo con un’ampia falcata e piazzandosi di fronte a lui per obbligarlo a fermarsi, dischiudendo le labbra in un ampio sorriso. I suoi occhi parvero scintillare, come se stessero riflettendo una qualche strana luce. “Io sono tuo padre.”
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	L'Arrivo di Inverno

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è stata creata per la Challenge "La Tearoom Di Madame Zelmira" di Lande di Fandom, in cui ogni persona scriveva un pezzo della storia e la persona dopo andava avanti, con un limite di tempo per ogni manche.
> 
> Il prompt di ispirazione era "Racconto Invernale".

Era appena caduta la prima neve. Emile aveva osservato i fiocchi volteggiare nell’aria fuori dalla finestra della sua classe, la voce dell’insegnante un morbido mormorio di sottofondo mentre lui se ne stava seduto lì, perso nei suoi pensieri, una mano che scarabocchiava distrattamente nell’angolo del foglio.

Una volta che la campanella dell’ultima ora trillò, tutte le sedie si mossero quasi all’unisono con un fragore ancora più assordante. Una mandria di ragazzini che si affrettava a raccattare le ultime cose dal proprio banco – i più furbi avevano loscamente infilato i loro oggetti uno ad uno nello zaino man mano che la lancetta dei minuti si avvicinava al numero dodici, in modo da potersi alzare per primi e precedere i loro compagni più lenti, correndo fuori dalla scuola.

Emile non era fra questi. Abitando così vicino, non aveva bisogno di preoccuparsi di perdere l’autobus o di far irritare un qualche parente venuto a prenderlo in macchina.

“Non hai paura a tornare da solo a casa?” gli aveva chiesto una volta Cecil, il suo migliore amico.

“Perché dovrei?”

Non aveva ricevuto risposta.

Per quanto lo riguardava, Emile non aveva alcun motivo di preoccuparsi. La strada era breve, ben illuminata, e non gli era mai capitato di vedere individui poco raccomandabili nei paraggi. Sua madre ovviamente lo aveva messo in guardia fin da quando era stato molto più piccolo. Mai parlare con gli sconosciuti, specialmente quelli molto più grandi, e soprattutto mai avvicinarsi, accettare caramelle o qualsiasi altra cosa.

Dunque anche quel giorno, come ogni altro, Emile si avviò verso la strada che lo avrebbe riportato a casa. Il suo respiro si condensava in sbuffi di fumo biancastro e la neve crepitava sotto alle sue scarpe. La giacca che indossava era un po’ troppo sottile, e non aveva con sé i guanti, dunque teneva le mani in tasca.

Era arrivato all’incirca a metà strada quando, improvvisamente, un uomo alto e ben vestito gli si avvicinò, camminandogli di fianco. Emile tentò di affrettare il passo, ma l’uomo fece lo stesso. Intimorito, il ragazzino si guardò intorno in cerca di un posto dove infilarsi, magari un negozio dove avrebbe trovato altre persone.

“Ehi, ragazzino, aspetta un attimo,” gli disse l’uomo. Il suo tono era quasi divertito e le sue lunghe gambe gli permisero di stare al passo con lui anche quando Emile iniziò quasi a correre per distanziarlo.

“Mi spiace, signore, non mi è permesso parlare con gli sconosciuti,” rispose Emile intimorito, la voce affannata per lo sforzo.

“Ma io non sono uno sconosciuto, Emile,” disse l’uomo, precedendolo con un’ampia falcata e piazzandosi di fronte a lui per obbligarlo a fermarsi, dischiudendo le labbra in un ampio sorriso. I suoi occhi parvero scintillare, come se stessero riflettendo una qualche strana luce. “Io sono tuo padre.”

“Mi scusi, ma non capisco,” rispose Emile. “Di certo mi confonde con qualcun altro, mio padre è in viaggio per lavoro e sarà di ritorno domani sera. Adesso mi scusi, sono in ritardo.”

Si sforzò di accelerare il passo un altro po' senza dare l'impressione di scappare. Non credeva a una sola parola di quel che l'uomo gli aveva appena detto, doveva prendere tempo, cercare una via di fuga, però non vedeva un posto adatto. Non gli restava che correre più forte che poteva verso casa; anche se l'uomo aveva un buon passo lui restava sempre più agile.

Ogni tanto si lanciava occhiate inquiete dietro le spalle per controllare a che distanza da lui fosse l'uomo: sempre la stessa, vicino ma non troppo.

Adesso la neve si faceva un po' più alta e lo rallentava. Decise di tentare il tutto per tutto e iniziò a correre alla massima velocità che le condizioni del terreno gli consentivano. L'aria fredda gli bruciava i polmoni ed Emile ansimava pesantemente per la fatica, ma si rifiutò di rallentare. Si aspettava che la grande mano dell'uomo lo afferrasse da un momento all'altro ed era terrorizzato da questa eventualità a tal punto che pur di accelerare ancora la corsa iniziò a scivolare sulla neve ghiacciata ai bordi della strada. Purtroppo per lui a un certo punto mise un piede in fallo e cadde, rotolando in mezzo alla neve.

Si aspettava di essere raggiunto e catturato. Invece, quando sollevò lo sguardo per capire se gli restasse o meno del tempo per rialzarsi e tentare di scappare ancora, trovò la strada deserta. Si rimise in piedi con cautela, scrutando intorno a sé: nessuno.

Con un sospiro di sollievo, si incamminò verso casa.

Il cuore gli batteva a mille, ma sembrava davvero che l'uomo fosse sparito nel nulla. Non volendo rischiare, corse comunque verso casa, la testa che gli girava.

Si era inventato la prima balla che gli era venuta in mente.

Non era vero che suo padre era in viaggio per lavoro. In realtà non l'aveva mai incontrato.

Ripensò al volto dell'uomo.

Aveva i capelli completamente grigi, ma in realtà non sembrava così vecchio.

E il suo naso lungo e dritto non assomigliava un po' al suo?

_'No, non devi credere a quello che dice!'_

Con sollievo scorse casa sua.

Accelerò ancora di più il passo mentre si sfilava dalla tasca le chiavi di casa.

Le sue mani tremavano talmente tanto che mancò la serratura diverse volte prima di riuscire a infilarle e aprire.

“MAMMA! MAMMA!”

Sua madre sbucò dalla cucina, preoccupata dal suo tono allarmato.

“Emile, cosa c'è? Sei pallido come un lenzuolo!”

Emile corse verso di lei e l'abbracciò forte. Non sapeva neanche lui perché fosse così spaventato, in fondo l'uomo gli aveva solo parlato.

Il calore di lei lo fece sentire al sicuro.

Lei gli accarezzò i capelli biondi.

“Cos'è successo, Emile?” gli chiese di nuovo in tono pacato.

Emile rimase in silenzio per un po' recuperando il fiato e assorbendo il calore di sua madre. Lei continuò ad accarezzargli la testa lentamente.

Quando ebbe ripreso fiato si decise finalmente a parlare, ma un attimo prima che potesse spiegare cos'era successo il campanello suonò.

“Scusami tesoro, vado a vedere chi è.”

“NO! Non aprire!”

La donna guardò dallo spioncino ed ebbe un sussulto.

Si mise una mano sulla bocca per non urlare.

“Apri Sara, sono io.”

“No... è troppo presto! Ti prego no, è ancora-”

La porta vibrò, del ghiaccio si formò sulla superficie e Emile sentì il materiale spezzarsi.

“Non farmi arrabbiare cara, sai che non puoi impedirmi di entrare. Sei tu che mi hai dato il permesso. Questa non è che una formalità.”

Sua madre corse da lui e l'abbracciò, facendogli scudo con il suo corpo.

La porta esplose in mille pezzi.

“Che cosa sta succedendo, mamma?! Mamma!”

Lo stesso uomo che aveva incontrato poco prima entrò calpestando i pezzi di porta congelati.

Le sue mani sembravano avvolte da ghiaccio fumante.

“Emile, sono venuto a prenderti.”

“È troppo presto!”

Sua madre continuava a urlare, la voce tremante.

“Sapevi che sarei arrivato. Questi erano i patti, Sara.”

Emile sentì un vento gelido provenire dall'uomo e sua madre urlò.

Emile vide che i suoi piedi si incollavano al suolo dal ghiaccio che si stava formando su di lei, un ghiaccio che stava risalendo lentamente lungo il suo corpo.

“Emile!”

“Vieni con me prima che diventi ghiaccio e si spezzi come la porta un attimo fa. Sto perdendo la pazienza, Emile.”

“NO! NO! Ti prego fermati! Farò qualunque cosa! Smettila!”

L'uomo sorrise e smise di fare qualunque cosa stesse facendo.

Le sue mani tornarono normali e ne tese una verso di lui.

“Bravo bambino, Emile. Adesso è ora di andare a prendere anche i tuoi fratelli.”


End file.
